


Я буду сжигать тебя, пока ты не умрешь

by Just_once_more



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Action, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 23:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13845537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_once_more/pseuds/Just_once_more
Summary: Столкновение тел похоже на коллапс звезды. Целых двух звёзд. Как там было, в книге, без спросу выуженной из сумки старшего Элрика? Материя, падающая внутрь самой себя? Рой в полной мере ощутил, каково это. Словно бы это первая рукопашная схватка, в которой ему, полковнику и «герою» войны в Ишваре, удалось побывать.  Слишком гибкая, слишком сильная, слишком… не человек. К такому нельзя подготовиться.





	Я буду сжигать тебя, пока ты не умрешь

\- Понимаю, почему ты не смог устоять.

У девушки по имени Солярис… Нет, не так, совершенно не так. У девушки, которую Жан Хавок знал как Солярис, совершенный изгиб улыбки. Влекущие, сочные губы, мягкость спелой вишни. У девушек не бывает таких губ. И эта походка, от которой мерно покачиваются и струящиеся вдоль тела волосы, и грудь в смелом вырезе платья, и обласканные тканью бедра, - не девичья. Женщина. Зрелая. Совершенная. Идеальная. Смертоносная.

Полковник Рой Мустанг не думает о волнующейся в такт дыханию зовущей плоти. Не думает. _Не думает о распахнутом кителе и форменной рубашке, о сорванных пуговицах, трескающихся под тяжёлыми сапогами, о золоте волос на зелёном сукне рабочего стола…_

Мысли алхимика щелчком переключаются в привычное русло, когда его и Хавока окатывает ледяной водой. Едва отдышавшись и отплевавшись, он уже знает, что делать. Привычная химия, нестабильная смесь газов, ловкость рук и одна-единственная искра. Взрыв. Жан улыбается, мокрый, взъерошенный, сейчас такой счастливый. Как будто Рой только что не прикончил ту, которую Хавок считал «своей девушкой».

А вот и не прикончил.

Хавок падает на каменный пол, полковник откатывается в сторону, дальше, как можно дальше. Сейчас он Жану не помощник, по крайней мере, пока не поймет, что за чудо-женщину парень нашел на свою голову в этот раз. В голове бьёт набат, Жан кричит, и в этом крике слишком много боли и отчаянья. Слишком много. Сосредоточиться невозможно. Получается только броситься вперед, на встающую из месива бетона и арматуры женщину с философским камнем вместо сердца. Бешеная регенерация твари не способна мгновенно исцелить последствия взрыва гремучей смеси водорода и кислорода, а значит, у Мустанга есть время.

Есть шанс.

Удары и огонь сыплются на неё без остановки, заставляя покачиваться и направлять все силы на удержание равновесия. Но полковник видит, что скоро его дела пойдут совсем плохо. К женщине, назвавшей себя Похотью, возвращается её лицо. Плоть и ошметки кожи, висящие клоками волосы, опалённые, но частично уцелевшие, заволакивает лёгкая дымка невероятно быстрой регенерации. Высокие скулы, острый подбородок, презрительно-игривый изгиб бровей неуклонно проступают через кровь и огонь, но Рой не сдается. Щелчок. Еще щелчок пальцами в белой перчатке. 

Вместе со следующим щелчком основание изящной ладони влетает в подбородок полковника. Удар впечатывает Мустанга в стену, выбивает дыхание из легких. Голова начинает кружиться, боль и дезориентацию усугубляют продолжающиеся вопли Хавока. Полковник трясет головой и отталкивается от стены, чуть ли не падая вперед, в объятия женщины, которую невозможно игнорировать. Таких люди обожествляли. Или убивали.

Чудовище и богиня в одном лице мягко хохочет, пока на её верхней губе последняя ранка исцеляет сама себя. На полковника Мустанга глазами цвета молодого розового вина снова взирает совершенство. Сползающее с плеч платье для таких – не помеха.

\- Отец нарек меня совершенным клинком, но я невероятно хороша и в контактных видах борьбы.

\- Не могу поверить на слово.

Она усмехается, облизываясь. Рой тяжело дышит, не отводя взгляда от гибкой фигуры _(танцовщицы? убийцы?)_ ни на мгновение. Даже не моргает.

\- Какой недоверчивый. Тебе никто не говорил, что это заводит?

Столкновение тел похоже на коллапс звезды. Целых двух звёзд. Как там было, в книге, без спросу выуженной из сумки старшего Элрика? Материя, падающая внутрь самой себя? Рой в полной мере ощутил, каково это. Словно бы это первая рукопашная схватка, в которой ему, полковнику и «герою» войны в Ишваре, удалось побывать. Слишком гибкая, слишком сильная, слишком… не человек. К такому нельзя подготовиться. 

Они катались по полу как одержимые, не останавливаясь, не позволяя противнику и секунды удержаться сверху. Трубы, потрескивающие провода, камни и бетонная крошка впечатывались то в его спину, то в её. Хавок замолчал. Потерял сознание? Мустанг готов молиться, если так. Что виной этому молчанию не смерть от потери крови или ещё чего. Просто в обмороке. Жан в обмороке, у Мустанга есть время. Где-то там, в этих подземельях, Риза. Она найдет его. И всё будет хорошо.

_С Ризой всё будет хорошо._

Рой едва успевает замереть в начале движения. Ещё чуть-чуть, и они бы оказались в воде, что для огненного алхимика значило бы неминуемое поражение. Сквозь водопад волос над ним явственно видна усмешка всё понявшей Похоти, она наклоняется к мужчине, запечатлевая на его лбу лёгкий поцелуй. Пальцы Роя ложатся на её поясницу _(выгнула, словно кошка)_ и из правой и левой перчаток одновременно начинают сыпаться искры. Женщина, проводя ногтем-бритвой по щеке полковника, спускается прикосновением к шее и спрашивает:

\- Сжечь похоть? Мальчик, ты правда думаешь, что это возможно? Сжигать, испепелять и оставлять руины – моё предназначение. Моя суть. И для того, чтобы уничтожить тебя, мне не нужен огонь. Не дергайся, милый.

Боль ослепительна. Нет ничего, кроме боли, засевшей под ключицами. 

Теперь полковник не способен двинуться с места. Всё, что остается – продолжать высекать искры слабеющими пальцами, выжигая на спине женщины вязь ожогов. Ещё раз. И ещё. Углубляя борозды, взрывая и высушивая волдыри изнутри, прожигая мясо до костей. Какой знакомый узор. Чувствительные даже через перчатки подушечки пальцев едва не сорвались в ласковый полет, полный нежности, любви и сожаления о причинённой боли. Усилием воли пришлось напомнить себе, что женщина над ним – не Риза. Совершенно. Пусть даже они и делят на двоих огонь и кровь, то, что происходит сейчас, и близко не похоже на привычную спокойную правильность.

К горлу подкатывает тошнота. Рой открывает глаза и сразу встречает холодный взгляд гомункула. Её волосы полыхают, вздымаясь над головой как корона, но пламя не способно отогреть женщину, у которой не сердце, а братская могила. Похоть с видимым удовольствием слегка меняет положение правой кисти, и полковник с нарастающим ужасом ощущает, как тонкий пальчик щекочет его ключицу.

Изнутри.

\- Как это похоже на первую любовь, милый, - воркует чудовище в ухо Мустанга, пытающегося одновременно не потерять сознание и сохранить в желудке всё его содержимое. - Только кровь здесь проливаешь ты.

Желудок прекращает бунтовать. Рой просто перестает чувствовать что-либо, кроме боли, разрывающей его на части, при каждой попытке вздоха взлетающей до запредельных значений. Кровь пропитала форменный китель насквозь, кровь течет горлом, а Похоть слизывает её, не прекращая ласково курлыкать и щекотаться. Он давно перестал ощущать хватку её бедер на своих. Только треск пламени свидетельствует о том, что алхимик ещё жив.

\- Полковник, должна признать, что огорчена вашим упорством. Теперь один из моих братьев растрезвонит по миру, что Рой Мустанг – более горячая штучка, чем сама похоть!

Пламя умолкает. Кровь, текшая по рукам полковника, залила и перчатки. Он чувствует это по той лёгкости, с которой сведенные судорогой пальцы скользят по обнажённой истерзанной плоти его противницы. Его смертельного врага, участвовавшего в убийстве его лучшего друга. Она встает перед ним, обожжённая, вся в крови – и его крови на ней больше, чем её собственной. Рой видит это, ведь с каждым мгновением раны гомункула зарастают, оставляя на поверхности совершенной кожи лишь его кровь. Слишком много его крови.

\- Жаль, что мне пришлось сделать это. Ты такой красивый.

Пальцы, побывавшие в его легких, оглаживают губы полковника, бережно охватывают голову, зарываясь в волосы. Повсюду оставляя липкие следы остывающей крови.

\- Говорят, это похоже на сон. Ну, это вы так говорите. Не скучайте, мальчики. Вам обоим недолго осталось. 

Губы Похоти действительно на вкус как вишня. Сладко, терпко, сочно. Но Рой всегда предпочитал напоенные солнечным светом яблоки. Интересно, думает он, слушая удаляющийся перестук каблучков, поцеловала ли она Жана напоследок?..

***

Погружаясь в оглушающую мягкость шока от боли и потери крови, полковник Мустанг слышит далёкие, почти громовые раскаты выстрелов и яростный вопль ястреба, нашедшего своё гнездо разорённым. 


End file.
